1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print setting by a printer driver and, in particular, to a technique by which a setting value is not forcibly changed by an adjustment when user sequentially sets a plurality of items.
2. Related Art
In the Windows Vista (registered trademark or trademark) from Microsoft, a specification called a PrintTicket for administrating setting information for a device such as a printer which had been administrated by a DEVMODE structure in the past with an XML (eXtensible Markup Language) has been introduced (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-285870
Each setting item for print setting contained in the PrintTicket can be respectively separately set from among preliminarily selected choices. Herein, there is a case that a predetermined dependence relationship exists between certain items. For example, there exists a combination which can not be selected at the same time as for the setting values for a plurality of items like the combination of envelop printing and no-margin printing or the like. If the setting values are selected at the same time, a printer driver prioritizes any one of the items in accordance with a predetermined priority order and performs an adjustment for forcibly changing the setting for the other item to provide consistency between the items.
If such an adjustment is performed, a setting value is to be forcibly changed for the item to which a user once performs setting, for example, on a print setting screen of an application. The change is not necessary performed so as to reflect an intention of the user, so that the user may start the setting from the beginning again.
Further in the standard of the PrintTicket, it is impossible to know a priority order of the adjustment performed by the printer driver.